1. Technical Field
This invention deals with the cutting of tubes, and in particular to a tool in the form of a die set and a method for cutting tube ends.
FIG. 1 illustrates one application for tube cutting by the tool aspect of the present invention and in accordance with the method aspect of the present invention. In the illustration, the cut is a contour cut. The cut tube 10 is joined along the contour cut to a support tube 12 by welding 14. The arrangement shown in FIG. 1 could, for example, form part of a scaffolding assembly.
2. Prior Art
In many industries today, and in particular in the aircraft industry, throughout the production lines thereof, scaffolds, ladders etc. are needed for special applications. In the aircraft industry scaffolding, for example, is extensively used in airframe assembly. These structures, for the most part, are fabricated from cylindrical or square shaped tubes. The construction of these structures diverts from the time that could be spent on the production line, e.g. actually working on the airframe. Inevitably, these tubes must be cut and machined at their ends so that they can be fitted to each other, similar to the fitting shown in FIG. 1. The assignee of the present invention, for example, utilizes a procedure involving a milling machine to cut the contour end of the tube followed by sawing and/or filling of the cut contour end.
A need exists, therefore, for a more efficient and effective procedure and apparatus for producing the structures noted-above.
I'm aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which relates to the cutting of tubes: 2,670,795; 3,120,143; 3,234,838; 3,455,196; 3,762,263; 3,921,482; 3,924,502; and 3,971,275. All of the tools disclosed operate on the tube to be cut from the external surface of the tube. This approach has not being satisfactory from a cost standpoint. In addition, none of these tools can readily produce a contour cut.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple procedure for cutting a tube, and in particular a tube with a contour cut in the tube end, so that it can be joined, for example, to a support tube such as support tube 12 shown in FIG. 1, without the need for any further machining. The procedure and tool should produce the necessary cut, and preferably a contoured cut without damaging or deforming the tube end.